


Wonders of Post-Present Based  Psychology 101

by Emmaphobic



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaphobic/pseuds/Emmaphobic
Summary: Jeff and Britta are the only ones left of the original study group and force themselves to make life decisions.
Relationships: Britta Perry/Jeff Winger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Wonders of Post-Present Based  Psychology 101

It was when Britta glanced at Jeff in those passing moments in the hallways or outside casually walking down the quad together. It was when Jeff indulged in his own fantasies about what his future might hold beyond the study group. It was in those fleeting moments where you let yourself wonder who or what your future holds beyond just the present, that Britta and Jeff fell together in that sense. In the sense of wonder. The two were painfully aware that what they were doing was probably the least expected thing they had either done. But when Jeff had approached Britta after a lazy midmorning shift at the bar and asked her to lunch. Britta found little room to refuse a free lunch. They both knew their history. Britta and Jeff spent a lot of time together after the study group had dissolved into a group of people who would text every now and then. It wasn’t weird at least to them. An outsider looking in might think the time they spent together was weird as they often had sex as if they were pulled together by gravity. If Britta hadn’t been pretty hungry after her shift none of it would have happened. Britta could have said no to lunch with Jeff but he offered to pay and that was enough to have her all ready in his car.   
“So what do you plan on doing next year?” Jeff asked calmly. Britta couldn’t say it was the first time she’d thought about it. It was a looming factor in her life that couldn’t be ignored for much longer. She’d pondered going back to new york but found that her ability to be as she was when she’d just dropped out of high school was diminishing. Britta knew that she’d wanted to settle down for a while probably since she’d first entered Greendale. After Britta graduated she stayed a bartender for a while but she wanted something more. Something that made her feel like a person. Something that might stick around for a while besides the depressing series of hookups with Jeff.  
“I think I'm gonna go back to New York,” Britta said calmly, keeping her eyes on the sky.   
“Really? I’d always imagined you staying but to be completely honest I never really imagined life without the study group until they left.” Jeff murmured the last bit and wondered to himself about what his future held. He pulled into a parking spot and opened the door rushing over to the other side to open the door for her. Britta scoffed a bit then giggled lightly.   
“Wow I guess chivalry isn’t dead huh”

**Author's Note:**

> I am really not sure if I am gonna update this.


End file.
